movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: Introduction
''Disney In The House: Introduction ''is a 2017 American live-action/animated musical fantasy film directed by Peggy Holmes (who also penned the screenplay with Gary Krisel, Gary Marsh, and Jason VanBorssum). John Lasster served as the executive producer. The film stars an ensemble cast consisting of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Tom Hanks, Dakota Fanning, Spencer Breslin (both from archive recordings of their child voices), Chris Rock, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore (in his acting debut), Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Samantha Morton, Sam Elliott, Anthony Anderson, Billy Connolly, and Miguel Ferrer (in his final live-action role before his subsequent death on January 19, 2017). Disney In The House: Introduction was also Disneytoon Studios' first live-action/animation hybrid film, as well as the first film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios. Set in Disneyville, a world where humans and Disney Characters co-exist in peace, Vanellope von Scwheetz makes a family of her very own, helps a 10-year-old boy and his 6-year-old sister get married, outsmarts a murderous outlaw couple, and defeats a hideous dragon, with help a from a spy named Gadget. Released theatrically in the United States on January 9, 2017, Disney In The House: Introduction was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing over $984 million on a $179 million budget and receiving generally positive reviews for its humor, characters, subject matter, John Powell's musical score, and performances (particularly Silverman, Fanning, Rock, and Laramore), and also has a 100% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, which calls it "lovable, fantastic, and eccentric". According to Metacritic, it is also a universally acclaimed film. was also nominated for frequent awards: the Digital Spy Movie Award for Best Movie, the Academy Award for Best Picture, the Golden Globe Award for Best Film, and the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation (winning the latter two). In December 2020, the film was added to the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress for being deemed "culturally, historically, and aesthetically significant". The film's success led it to become a franchise with seven sequels: Disney In The House: 4th Of July, Disney In The House: Christmas, Disney In The House: Wild Wild West, Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals on July 4, 2017, December 26, 2017, December 25, 2018, March 3, 2019, June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot In Disneyville, a world where humans and Disney Characters co-exist in peace, Vanellope von Schweetz and her pet iguana, Iggy, take a history tour with Mayor Lawrence Pierce and Mr. Ziploc, who introduce them to Judy Hopps, Hank, Sheriff Woody, Agent P, and the Little Green Men. Vanellope tells her sad story of when her former friend, Banana, got killed by illegal poachers; Vanellope has been dreaming about making her own family ever since. A knight named Murray hitches them on a ride to the Hader's Kingdom. King Marcus introduces them to his 10-year-old son, Conrad. When they find his 6-year-old sister sally crying, they comfort her by saying that Conrad would never ever abandon her. The gang helps Sally make her dress, but Woody criticizes Vanellope for her lack of discipline and gloomily confesses that he had been lonely after his neighbor got killed by a dragon that seems to have killed Sally and Conrad's mother. Woody finally agrees to help Sally marry Conrad. At the kingdom's pizza place, Sally and Conrad embrace and stick to Vanellope's plan, and the date is a success. With the help of Gadget, the gang saves three diamonds from the hands of Ginny and Alan. At Ginny and Alan's hideout, the bodyguard, Mr. Z, kidnaps Sally. At the moment Conrad and Vanellope rescue her, the dragon chases them. Vanellope, Sally, and Conrad narrowly escape. The following afternoon, Conrad takes Sally on a rowboat ride to the tune of "Kiss The Girl". Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Sally, Conrad, Gadget, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Iggy, Agent P, and the Little Green Men head back to the Hader's Kingdom to tell Marcus the good news. Just as Sally and Conrad are about to kiss, the dragon arrives. Due to his size, Vanellope fails to strike him, resulting in Marcus' sword becoming shattered in the process. Using Sally as bait, they lure the dragon into a cage. The dragon is crushed by the collapsing bridge, and Vanellope grabs the rope that Gadget and Sally hold on to. Gadget resigns himself to his fate and allows Vanellope to save Sally before dying. Three days after Conrad and Sally finally marry, Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Iggy, Agent P, and the Little Green Men head back home. Judy, Hank, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence move in with Vanellope and Iggy. The film ends with everyone in Disneyville singing a reprise of "I Wish". and with Vanellope shouting "Whoo hoo!" as the iris closes on her. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy * Ed O'Neill as Hank * Tom Hanks as Woody * Dee Bradley Baker as Little Green Men/Agent P * Frank Welker as Iggy * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Broderick * Dakota Fanning as Sally Hader * Spencer Breslin as Conrad Hader * Chris Rock as Agent Gadget * Sam Elliott and Samantha Morton as Alan and Ginny * Billy Connolly as Marcus Hader * Anthony Anderson as Dragon * Miguel Ferrer as Murray the knight * Sam Shepard as Commander * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Z * Jeff Bennett as Bird-O-Clock * Alicia Silverstone as Tiger Lily * Corey Burton as Duck McScrooge * James Patrick Stuart as Chesire Cat * Andy Dick as Pizza Place Owner * John Ratzenberger as Marriage officiant Box-office The film opened on January 9, 2017, and grossed $484 million in the United States and Canada, and $514 million overseas. The film ended its theatrical run on May 24, 2017, having to have grossed over $984 million worldwide. Disney In The House: Introduction is also Disneytoon's most successful theatrical film to date, and held the market as Walt Disney Wonder Studios' highest-grossing film until Disney In The House: Time Travel surpassed in in 2019. Critical response Disney In The House: Introduction received generally positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes holds the film at a very rare 100% approval rating. The website's consensus reads, "Lovable, fantastic, and eccentric, Disney In The House: Introduction is a joyful musical that will get children of all ages dancing all night long". Metacritic signed the film a score of 93 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Matthew Rozsa of Salon.com gave the film a positive review, saying, "Disney In The House: Introduction is more likely capable of enriching every part of your child's life". Felix Vasquez Jr. of Cinema Crazed called the film "surprisingly sensational" according to Silverman. Anthony Lane of New Yorker praised the child voice performances of Fanning and Breslin and wrote, "Using archive recordings of the child voices of Dakota Fanning and Spencer Breslin is just a nice a nicer idea I can ever imagine". Category:PG Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Musical comedy Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy films Category:2017 films Category:2017 Category:PG-rated films